


Pressing On

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Female Character In Command, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Moving On, Older Characters, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strong Female Characters, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Lin/Kya. They couldn’t abandon the people they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing On

Kya realized that it was the first time she ever saw Lin truly smile. It was first light of the day, as they awoke, after the chaos of the threat to Republic City hung over them like a storm cloud. It was safe to say that the danger had passed.

The day was overcast, cloudy, mid-spring diluted by smog and the remnants of lingering winter. It had been far too long since they had seen each other last, after the effects of Harmonic Convergence three years earlier. What seemed to be chaos and order coagulating and then splitting apart, both Lin and Kya were pulled into their respective roles and agilities, and did whatever they could to bring peace to the city and the world once.

They couldn't abandon the people they used to be. It wouldn't be the last that the remnants of the past would follow them again. Kya was not to be tied down and would roam free, and Lin would not let bitterness get the better of her anymore. The first time Kya saw Lin mid-summer on a cloudless day was when she caught the chief on the steps to the station. Lin was steel-faced, while Kya held brightness in her eyes, as one would walk the Earth freely when another was held by a legacy to fulfill.

One, two steps away, then…

"I just want to say, best of luck to you, Lin," Kya nodded, offering her lopsided smirk.

Lin was stunned for a moment, as if it was the first good luck she had gotten that day, and then she smiled, a smile which was small yet brighter than the day itself.

That was when Kya decided she was going to come back to Republic City after her wanderlust was fulfilled for now. She would continue to move forward, and she would continue pressing on.


End file.
